Sinedd's journey
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Because there's always a story behind 'the bad guy'. Disclaimer. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Sinedd's journey

_Hopefully this will be a story that pulls at the ol' heart strings there. It's about Sinedd's life prior to the events we saw happening in the cartoon, I mean we know his parents were killed in the war, but how did he end up on Akillian as the 'hated one' lets find out shall we??_

**Five years old:**

Sinedd giggled as he pulled another face at a passer-by, he stuck his tongue out and waggled it at an old woman with a dog, and then giggled with childish glee at the look of outrage on her face.

"Do you have to be so **childish**?" Hissed the social worker as she grabbed Sinedd by the wrist and pulled him back down into his seat.

Sinedd rubbed his wrist and glared hard at her. He didn't like this social worker, they always changed –as did his foster parents- but this was the meanest to boot.

"Where are we going anyway?" He whined.

The social worker visibly grimaced then turned back to the five year old boy who was glaring defiantly at her.

"We're going to your new home" she said putting on a cheesy smile. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"No" Sinedd answered pouting.

The social worker ground her teeth. Sinedd had been the hardest child she'd had to deal with so far, she'd read his reports and had been willing to feel sorry for the kid but then when he had arrived; surly and full of demands any drop of pity she had, had left her.

The kid had been in and out of different foster homes, nearly every month he had been given up on, either on the grounds that he was too difficult or on the grounds that he never seemed to get along with the other children.

The social worker studied Sinedd who was currently looking out the window.

He was small and pale, making his dark hair contrast deeply with his skin, his hair was shaggy and unkempt coming to around his chin, he was quite a cute kid but the sullen look that was permanently etched onto his face derived him any chance of being 'cooed' at.

Sinedd was a difficult child, he was coming here to Akillian as a last straw, no more foster families wanted him and the social workers had decided it would be best for him to enter an orphanage.

The social worker sighed, it had been going well for him up until a week ago when he had gotten into an argument with his adoptive parent's daughter, she had brought his parents up and he had bitten her, the adoptive parents had no choice but to give him away.

It was like he was a bad dog, but the social worker supposed he would have been put down by now, but sometimes it was worse to be passed around than to be put down, it must be a horrible feeling, she thought, knowing that no one wants you.

"Where are we anyway?" Sinedd demanded, snapping the social worker out of her thoughts, again the way Sinedd addressed her annoyed her greatly draining the pity away again.

"It's called Akillian" she answered stonily.

Sinedd went back to staring out of the window and the two of them sat in silence for a while.

"Wow"

The social worker turned to see Sinedd with his podgy hands pressed against the window a look of pure excitement on his tiny face. "What **is** that stuff?"

The social worker looked past the child to see snowflakes falling fast and furious onto the ground.

"It's called snow Sinedd, and I assure you, you'll be seeing lots of it living here, so much that I bet you'll become tired of it"

Sinedd shook his head never taking his eyes of the wonderful snow.

"No, I'll never get tired of this" he breathed, his eyes shining.

**An hour later**:

An hour later and they had reached their destination; the orphanage.

The orphanage was a large, stone building with bars across the windows, there was no light coming from the inside and it didn't look welcoming in the slightest.

Sinedd hadn't taken his eyes of the snow the whole way there, his eyes still full of childish enthusiasm, he barely noticed as the social worker got out and grabbed his stuff from the boot.

It wasn't much, just a rucksack with a few things inside, a pad of paper, a few pencils, and a few clothes.

Junk really the social worker thought.

Sinedd's door opened and he nearly fell out, the social worker grabbed his arm and began yanking him towards the orphanage, Sinedd barely noticed he was so enraptured by the snow, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life.

Some of the snow settled in his hair and on his pale, fragile arms, he stared at them in delight.

"Stop making a fool of yourself and get in there" the social worker hissed as she handed him his rucksack and gave him a sharp prod to get him moving and finally Sinedd noticed his fate.

The big building scared him it looked like the hospital and he didn't like hospitals.

Hospitals were where mummy and daddy went away.

He uttered a little squeal and hid behind the social worker shivering in horror.

The social worker sighed with annoyance –she was in no mood for such childish behaviour- and grabbed the boy, yanking him up so she was carrying him, she marched him into the orphanage….

**Inside**:

The orphanage's welcome hall was cold and dark, the childish drawings that adorned the walls just making it seem even more so, Sinedd stared up in horror at the drawings; scared as the social worker made her way to the reception desk.

"Hello I've brought Sinedd? The little boy from Kimli?"

One picture in particular frightened Sinedd it was a picture of the sun drawn on a paper plate; the sun had a button nose and cold dark eyes and the smile…wasn't even a smile it looked more like an evil smirk to Sinedd, tears entered the child's eyes as he realised this was his new home.

"Ah yes, have you brought the paperwork? Thank you"

Sinedd stood with his back to the proceedings; the windows were to tall for Sinedd to see out of, so he couldn't even see if the beautiful 'snow' was still there.

"Sinedd"

Sinedd turned and looked at the social worker, the social workers lip curled as she looked down on the little boy before her, tears in his eyes and snot dribbling from his nose, with his raggedy clothing you could of mistaken him as a street urchin.

"Sinedd, this is your new home ok?"

Sinedd shook his head dumbly.

"Yes Sinedd you live here now, it's a nice place so don't worry, now I'm going to leave now and I don't want any of your shenanigans, I've read your papers no trying to escape now ok?"

Again the boy shook his head, the social worker began to lose patience, she bent down till she was eye level with the child then grabbed him by the wrist pulling him forward.

"Stop being so stupid, you live here now so you might as well accept it, to be quite frank I don't know why I even bothered with you, no one would care if you went missing, now get over there and say hello to the receptionist or there'll be hell to pay"

Sinedd yelped in pain and pulled his wrist away from the social worker as she had been digging her fingernails further and further into his podgy little wrist with each word.

The social worker coughed and stood up, dusting herself down.

"Right, I leave him in your capable hands…he's your problem now" she said the last part quietly through gritted teeth then pulled the large mahogany doors open to leave.

Sinedd was hit by a rush of cold air and managed a quick glimpse at the swirling snow and then the door was shut and the welcoming hall was gloomy and murky again, Sinedd turned to the receptionist quivering and afraid.

_So that's it for that chapter, I hope you liked it and if you did please review (no flames though :O) Umm yeah I feel sorry for baby Sinedd don't you? And if you don't you're heartless (or I'm just not a good writer) :) anyway stay tuned. _


	2. Chapter 2 Playroom antics

Sinedd's journey

_Sinedd's five years old and he's in an Akillian orphanage how will the young boy fare?_

Sinedd looked up at the receptionist –a kindly, old, Asian woman with her hair tied up in a bun- with fear in his eyes, this fear was the thing the old lady noticed.

"There, there don't be afraid" she said as she came out from behind the desk.

Sinedd stared at her, a guarded look in his eyes as soon as she came near.

"Your names Sinedd right?"

Sinedd stared at her.

The old lady coughed slightly then knelt down in front of the child.

"My names Ada" the woman said.

Sinedd continued to look at her is expression wary.

"Are you hungry?" Ada asked.

Sinedd shook his head, it was a quick and short response but it was a response nonetheless.

Ada smiled and stood up.

"Okay…then do you want to meet your new friends?"

Sinedd shook his head again.

Ada looked at him confused.

"You don't want to meet your friends?"

Sinedd rubbed his wrist and stared at the ground.

Oh…he's shy Ada thought to herself, a kind smile lit her features and she offered her hand to the boy.

Sinedd stared at the wrinkly hand suspiciously then he looked up at her curiously.

Ada nodded and tossed her head at the hand, telling him to take it.

Sinedd stared at the hand- considering- then slowly slotted his tiny, pale hand into Ada's soft warm one.

He was very cold; Ada noted with a touch of annoyance at the social worker's carelessness she began pulling the boy towards a door.

Sinedd complied and walked with her to the door but once they reached it he began pulling back.

Ada turned away from the door to look at him.

"What's up hmm?" she said.

Sinedd stared at her; he was frozen like a rabbit, his eyes wide with horror.

"Don't worry, they'll be nice" Ada reassured the boy then she pushed the door open to reveal a playroom.

Several children looked up, there must have been about twenty in the large room, most of the children bobbed back down to continue with what they had been doing before being interrupted but some children stared at Sinedd curiously.

Sinedd rubbed his wrist again and stared at the ground, shamefully as if he was being told off.

"Okay?" Ada smiled at the boy before pulling the door open and leaving Sinedd with the children.

"Who are you?"

Sinedd looked up to see a large ginger child with a piggy nose and an abundance of freckles glowering down at him, the kid must have been about 8 or so.

"My names Sinedd" Sinedd answered stonily.

"Well my names Bub and I'm the boss of this orphanage ok?"

Sinedd simply glared at 'Bub', he wasn't one to be pushed around and Bub was annoying him already.

"I said ok!?" Bub shouted suddenly thrashing out and pushing Sinedd.

Sinedd landed on his bottom, he glared up at Bub then suddenly threw himself at him, smacking Bub's cheeks and forearms as hard as he could.

"Ow! Get off me!" Bub squealed, he wasn't used to being challenged and this attack had caught him off guard.

"Hey!"

Sinedd felt himself being lifted off the ground and suddenly he was eye level with a pretty blonde woman.

"Hey! Why you attacking Bub hey?" she asked.

Sinedd glared down at the floor, the woman's hands were digging into his armpits and it hurt, he wriggled until she set him back down.

"That's not a good way to start the day is it?" she demanded looking from Sinedd to Bub and back again.

"Now you two apologise" she said.

"I'm sorry Sinedd" Bub said turning and offering his hand to the smaller boy.

Sinedd glared at Bub's hand and turned away, his nose in the air.

The blonde lady tutted.

"Off you go Bub" she said then she turned back to Sinedd.

"Your new aren't you? My names Cassie, what's yours?"

Sinedd glared at the ground.

"My names Sinedd" he replied, he didn't like Cassie she had taken Bubs side.

"Why did you attack Bub, Sinedd?"

A look of shock passed over the boy's face and suddenly he was glaring defiantly up at Cassie.

"He pushed me" he replied.

"Oh" Cassie was lost for words, there had been a lot of venom in those three words and Cassie was unsure who to react.

"Oh ok well just don't do it again ok? Next time come and tell me"

Sinedd was back staring at the ground again, but he nodded.

With this assurance Cassie left to go deal with a little girl who was crying in the corner as she went she cast a curious look back at this strange new little boy.

Sinedd surveyed his surroundings, his onyx eyes fell on a beanbag in the corner of the room far away from the other children, he began making his way there, the beanbag was in his sights when suddenly he was waylaid by a little girl with blonde hair.

"Hello!" She shouted right in his face.

Sinedd grimaced then stuck his tongue out at the girl –this usually worked- but the girl just giggled.

"You're strange" the girl announced before sticking her tongue back out at him.

Sinedd stared at her aghast; no one stuck their tongue out back at him!

"My names Carrie what's yours?" The girl continued.

Sinedd was fed up with giving his name out so remained silent glaring at this obstacle in his path to the beanbag.

"You got into a fight with Bub didn't you?" Carrie said, she was evidently not worried by the lack of replies Sinedd was giving her and seemed more than happy to continue babbling on.

Sinedd looked around her and saw to his annoyance that two little girls had stolen his beanbag, Sinedd looked back at the girl to see her staring expectantly at him.

"What?" He said his tone lit with annoyance.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? All the cool girls at school have them" Carrie sighed as she explained what Sinedd had missed.

Sinedd stared at her in utter horror and disbelief.

"Is that a yes?" Carrie asked shuffling forward towards her current item of affection.

Sinedd backed away, the idea of letting this girl touch him made him want to scream.

"No!" He managed to choke out.

"Whhhhyyyyyy?" Whined Carrie.

"Cuz you're…a girl!" Sinedd gulped, he didn't like girls, from his point of view they were all loud, chatty freaks and Carrie seemed no different.

Carrie laughed loudly so the majority of the children in the playroom turned to look at them, Sinedd looked around sheepishly, the children who now realised that this loud noise had been emitted from an area where the new boy was, were now very interested their curiosity sparking up.

"And you're a boy so what?" Carrie grinned.

Sinedd glared at Carrie and attempted to push her out the way, he hadn't pushed hard but Carrie fell to the floor and began wailing.

"Shh!" Sinedd tried in vain to shut up the girl, he waved his hands in front of her face but to no avail the girl continued screaming.

"Ok…ok! I'll be your…boyfriend if you just shut up!" Sinedd hissed.

Carrie stopped wailing immediately.

"Really!? Well that means you live with me c'mon I'll show you, your new home!" Carrie said jumping up and grabbing Sinedd by his hand, she began dragging him to a Wendy house in the shape of an igloo.

"Here it is…home!" Carrie declared.

Sinedd stared at the 'home' he grabbed his hand away from Carrie's and stared rubbing his wrist.

Carrie ran in ahead then popped her head out of the opening.

"You'll go to work everyday and I'll cook and clean!" She declared delightedly.

"I don't have a job" Sinedd said rubbing his wrist again.

Carrie laughed. "Get one then!"

Sinedd smiled. "Okay I'll be a footballer! I'm wicked good at footballing!"

Carrie's face dropped and she shook her head forcibly.

"No a footballers a stupid job, you should be a fireman or something" and with that Carrie retreated into the igloo.

Sinedd stared dumbly at the house wondering what to do now that he'd been left to his own devices, he wondered idly if it was still snowing and if he would be allowed out in said snow.

"Hello little man what are we up to then?"

Sinedd gasped he was looking up at the tallest man he'd ever seen, immediately he retreated into his shell.

"What you doin'?" the man asked gently.

Sinedd stared up at the man, he had kindly eyes so Sinedd decided to trust him.

"I want to go play football" Sinedd admitted.

The man laughed. "You fancy yourself the next Aarch eh? Well it just so happens that a few of the kids are playing football outside right this minute, you wanna go join them?"

Sinedd nodded. Suddenly a notion struck him. "Is it still snowing?" he demanded.

"Uh no I think it's stopped now" the man said scratching his head.

"Oh…where are they playing?"

"Just outside that door" The man said pointing at a large door with two high up windows at the side.

Sinedd ran to the door, suddenly eager to play with the other kids, he loved football more than he loved life, football **was** his life.

He stopped by the door but eventually his eagerness overrode his fear and he pushed the door open.

_Woah one of Sinedd's first encounters with the opposite sex didn't really give him a good first impression eh? Lets hope he has a good time with those fellow footballers eh? _


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

Sinedd's journey

_Sinedd's risked it he's gone out to play football with the kids, will they accept him!? Let's hope so :)_

Sinedd yanked the large doors open and looked around, down a long icy staircase there seemed to be a snowy football pitch, it had indeed stopped snowing as the tall man had said.

Sinedd began running down the slippy staircase towards the pitch. But the stairs were a bit too icy for the boy and he slipped and went falling down the last remaining stairs on his bum.

Sinedd stood rubbing his bum and in pain looked up to see –to his relief- the footballers hadn't seen that shameless display.

"Hello" He said.

The footballers stopped there were 6 of them varying in age from around 6 to 12.

A large boy stepped forward in front of the others he was around 12 years of age.

"Hi…who are you?" He asked.

Sinedd smiled. "My names Sinedd, can I play?" He nodded at the football that one of the other boys were holding.

The 12 year old looked at him sceptically. "Are you any good?" he enquired.

"My first social worker said I'm the best footballer since Aarch" Sinedd declared proudly.

The 12 year old nodded. "Okay you can go on mine and Melanie's team" he said.

"Melanie? Girls don't play football!" Sinedd said incredulously.

A small girl around 6 or 7 with shaggy black hair not unlike Sinedd's stepped forward hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. "Then why am I playing?"

Sinedd shook his head confused.

"C'mon" said the 12 year old. "Let's play"

The children ran on to the pitch and 'the referee' (a boy of around 8) threw the ball into the sky, Sinedd watched in awe as Melanie won the ball then skilled past the remaining player, then netted the ball.

"I'm sorry" Sinedd said as Melanie began making her way back to her position. "I guess girls can play football"

Melanie stopped and beamed at him. "Don't wuwi about it" she assured him. "How old are you?"

"I'm five" Sinedd said as the other kids began playing again.

"I'm 6; do you want to be fwends?" Melanie asked.

"Not like girlfriend and boyfriend?" Sinedd checked; worried.

"Haha no" Melanie giggled. "No just fwends…or best fwends if you like?"

Sinedd nodded beaming at his new best friend. "Yes lets be best friends"

"Oi pipsqueaks c'mon start playing football! I thought you said you were the next Aarch Sinedd, so show me!" The big 12 year old was calling from goal.

Sinedd and Melanie laughed then Sinedd snapped into action, he tackled the ball swiftly from an advancing opponent then nutmegged the next one, then he shot on goal, scoring, it was now 2 nil.

Melanie and Sinedd high fived, Sinedd was red faced and cold but he didn't care he was having fun.

"Kids its lunchtime!"

Sinedd and his new friends looked up to see the tall man calling, his head hanging out of the door.

A few minutes later Sinedd was seated on a long table with Melanie by his side.

"Is the food good here?" Sinedd asked worried (he was pretty picky).

"It's alwight yeah" Melanie replied, smiling reassuringly at her new friend.

Sinedd smiled back.

"Here you are" Said Cassie setting down a plate of rice and curry in front of Sinedd.

Sinedd stared at it.

"Tuck in" Cassie said smiling.

Melanie watched as Sinedd stared at the curry in front of him.

"Do you not like cuwwy?" Melanie asked.

Sinedd shook his head keeping his eyes on his curry.

Melanie bit her thumb.

"Cassie"

Cassie stopped and turned to look at Melanie.

"Cassie, Sinedd doesn't like cuwwy" Melanie informed the pretty blonde.

"Oh ok then, Sinedd what do you want?" Cassie asked smiling.

Sinedd shrugged.

"Pizza?" Cassie offered.

Sinedd nodded.

"Okay I'll go get that for you" Cassie smiled and left the dining room.

Melanie began tucking in and Sinedd watched her. "Thank you" he said smiling shyly.

Melanie looked up and grinned back. "No pwoblem we're fwends"

"Here you are" Cassie set down the pizza in front of Sinedd and the happy boy got stuck in.

After dinner it was time for baths, Sinedd's eyes popped wide open, he didn't like bath time.

"What you wowying about Sinedd? Bath time's good" Melanie smiled, she'd already had her bath and was all kit out in her pyjamas.

Sinedd shook his head and stroked his wrist.

"Ok whose next?"

Sinedd hid behind the beanbag he'd had in his sights that morning.

"C'mon Sinedd you're next"

The tall man yanked Sinedd up and brought him to the bathroom.

Sinedd watched as the tall man began running the bath for him then made a break for it, running butt naked through the halls.

"Sinedd? Sinedd!? Get back here Sinedd!?"

Sinedd didn't stop and continued rushing down the hall, he burst into the playroom rushed past a giggling Carrie and friends and jumped behind the beanbag.

He felt a yanking at his ankle and suddenly he was hanging upside down in the air, eye level with the tall man.

"C'mon Sinedd bath time"

Sinedd lay in his bed in the boy's dorm, he hadn't found the bath to be as bad as he'd initially thought but he would still try and resist if he could.

It was 8 pm now but it was already pitch black, Sinedd didn't like the night time at all, he always had nightmares, were flashing images filled the sky and mummy and daddy were lost again and again.

Tears trailed down Sinedd's cheeks and he turned to the side reaching for his rucksack, he dug deep down and eventually reached his favourite toy Bubbly, Bubbly was a toy fish made of a sack material, Sinedd had made it himself with a little help from his first foster mum.

He had liked his first foster mum she had been warm and kind but she had gone away to.

Hospital just like mummy and daddy.

The person in the bed next to him suddenly snorted shocking the life out of Sinedd, the darkness surrounding him discomforted him and he didn't like it.

Eventually the help of Bubbly and his fatigue from the day got to him and Sinedd closed his eyes.

_Well that was Sinedd's first day at the orphanage; it was all right wasn't it? But he's got school tomorrow will it be good? _


	4. Chapter 4 School days

Sinedd's journey

_Sinedd is nearly settled in the orphanage (well at least he's made friends) but today is the day Sinedd must go to school today how surprising :O_

"Sinedd wake up"

"Mmm" Sinedd swatted with his podgy hands at whoever was pushing at him.

"C'mon Sinedd school!"

"WHAT!?" Sinedd woke up and bonked his head right against Melanie's.

"Ow!" Melanie complained.

"Ouch" Sinedd agreed. "What're you talking about school?" He asked suspiciously as he inconspicuously hid Bubbly down under his pillow.

"It's Monday so you gotta go school" Melanie said.

"I've never been to school before" Sinedd said.

"You've never gone to school?!" Melanie asked incredulously as she bounced off Sinedd's bed.

"No" Sinedd admitted, rubbing his wrist as he got out of bed. "But I know about it…its not very nice is it?"

"Its alwight" Melanie shrugged.

"Is Sinedd up?" The tall man (whose name was Larry) said as he entered the room. "Oh hello Sinedd, school today"

"I know" Sinedd agreed.

"So we better get you into your school uniform eh?" Larry said smiling as he walked towards the two kids.

"I better go" Melanie said smiling before darting out of the room, Sinedd noticed she was already in her school uniform.

"Put this on" Larry said, handing the child a shirt.

Sinedd stared at the garment and then tried to pull it over his head, unsuccessful, he stared at it, annoyed.

"How do I get it on?" He demanded.

Larry chuckled then undid the buttons on the shirt and helped Sinedd into it.

"There we are" he said smiling as he did the buttons back up, Sinedd looked down at the shirt with interest.

"Here are your trousers" Larry said handing the kid a pair of black trousers, Sinedd snatched them and pulled himself into them.

"And here's your jumper and your regulation school coat" Larry finished off handing both garments over.

Sinedd pulled the jumper onto himself then stared at the coat –an ugly greyish white, patchy thing- with horror.

"I…don't want to wear the coat" he said shuffling slightly.

"C'mon Sinedd you'll want it when you're cold at school" Larry said smiling kindly at the child.

Sinedd shook his head. "No" he said firmly.

"Come on Sinedd" Larry said.

"No" Sinedd declared before rushing to the dining hall, the hall wasn't as full as it had been at dinner but everyone who was in there were kitted out in the exact same garb, Sinedd made his way to Melanie pulling at his top button.

"Hello Sinedd, how you like the unifworm?" Melanie said smiling as she spooned up some cereal.

Sinedd grabbed at some toast with one hand as he pulled at his done up top button with the other.

"I don't like it" He admitted.

"Here's you didn't let me give you your tie" Larry said, suddenly coming up behind the children and handing Sinedd an elastic tie, Sinedd stretched the tie over his head but accidentally snapped it down on his nose, he clutched at the offending area, tears in his eyes as Melanie hurriedly began adjusting it for him.

"There you go" She said smiling at him.

Sinedd nodded at her smiling back.

Once breakfast was finished the kids were all hoarded into a separate buses, Sinedd automatically followed Melanie towards her bus.

But when they reached the bus Melanie turned to him.

"Sorry Sinedd we're in diffwentt years so we get on diffwent buses" she informed him.

Sinedd stared at her eyes wide.

"What?" He whispered.

"Don't wowwi we'll meet up in the playgwound k?" Melanie smiled as she tried to reassure her younger friend.

Sinedd continued to stare at her as Cassie came up behind him and took him by the hand.

"This bus Sinedd" she said brightly as she began pulling the child towards another bus.

Sinedd boarded the bus and looked for an available seat.

"Ooh ooh Sinedd, here, Sinedd!"

Sinedd pretended not to notice the excited Carrie who was currently jumping up and down on her seat.

"There you are Sinedd you can sit next to Carrie" Cassie said smiling as she made her way to her seat, she guided Sinedd in the direction of Carrie who grabbed him and yanked him down next to her as soon as he was near.

"Yey you sat next to me!" Carrie said beaming.

"Uh…yeah" Sinedd nodded scratching his shaggy hair.

"So what was your last school like?" Carrie asked as the army of buses began moving.

"I didn't go to school" Sinedd said staring out of the window.

"WHAT!?"

Sinedd clutched his ear and turned to her in annoyance, Carrie was staring at him in utter horror.

"I just didn't go to school" Sinedd shrugged.

"You **are **weird" Carrie declared before looking away.

After half an hour of riding Sinedd saw a big block building that was not unlike the orphanage, the only difference was there was few more primary colours and many, many children milling around outside.

"Here we are" The driver announced and Sinedd and his year began piling off.

"Where do we go?" Sinedd asked Carrie, rubbing his wrist nervously.

"Follow me" Carrie said as she began marching purposefully towards the big building.

Sinedd did indeed follow his 'girlfriend' and she led him to a smaller part of the building; it looked a bit like a concrete shed, it was connected at the back to the rest of the school and a playground was separating it from the majority of the school.

Carrie strode over to the shed shaped classroom and strolled in.

"Hi Mrs Unle we've got a new student" she said loudly.

Mrs Unle turned from the blackboard, she was big and fat but she had a kind enough face.

"Hello there, what's your name then?" She said bending down to see Sinedd.

Sinedd rubbed his wrist.

"His names Sinedd, he's my boyfriend" Carrie declared proudly before Sinedd could even open his mouth.

"Ooh really, well you've got your hands full there then Sinedd" Mrs Unle smiled.

Sinedd smiled shyly back.

"Now where will you sit?" Mrs Unle turned to look across the small classroom, she scanned it until her eyes fell upon a table which was seating a red headed boy, a black haired boy and a blonde girl, there were 2 vacant seats there.

"There you go" she said pointing at the table.

"That's my table!" Carrie squealed excitedly.

"You sit with Carrie then" Mrs Unle smiled.

Carrie grabbed Sinedd's hand and yanked him towards the table. "D'jok, Micro-Ice, Yurim this is Sinedd" she shouted.

D'jok and Micro-Ice waved but Yurim glared at him. "What does he want?" she growled.

"Oh Yurim you're so silly" Carrie giggled before seating herself between the D'jok and Micro-Ice leaving Sinedd to sit next to 'Yurim'.

"Hi Sinedd" Micro-Ice said.

Sinedd smiled over at the blue eyed boy. "Hey" he replied.

"So you're new" Micro-Ice said.

"Yeah, have you been here all your life?" Sinedd asked and confirmed.

"Yep both me and my buddy D'jok, he's my best friend by the way, we've been here forever" Micro-Ice grinned before slapping the red head on the back.

"Yeah hi" D'jok said.

"Is Mrs Unle nice?" Sinedd asked.

"Mrs Unle's nice yeah" Carrie said, suddenly butted in.

"Be quiet bossy boots" D'jok said.

Carrie just giggled; Sinedd guessed she must have had some shield or something that just reflected insults away.

"So what do you do?" Sinedd asked.

"We do football" Micro-Ice replied grinning widely.

"No way? I do too! I'm the best!" Sinedd laughed.

D'jok and Micro-Ice exchanged glances. "I bet you're good but I'm the mega awesome best" Micro-Ice smiled.

D'jok laughed and shook his head. "He's not really I'm the best at football"

"So do you wanna play?" Sinedd offered.

"Well we're in class right now" Micro-Ice said.

"Oh…are you not allowed out of class or something?" Sinedd wondered aloud.

"Have you never been school before or something?" D'jok asked.

Sinedd rubbed his wrist. "No" he admitted.

"Oh well" Micro-Ice laughed.

But Yurim had heard and she was now curious.

"Why did you never go to school you a weirdo or something?" She demanded.

Sinedd glowered at her. "**No** actually I got moved around a little after…I had to move around a little"

"Are you in the orphanage with Carrie?" D'jok enquired.

"Yep" Sinedd nodded.

"Why?"

Sinedd turned to look at Yurim and his face immediately became a glare. "Because the social worker brought me there" he answered plainly.

"Yeah but why do you have to be in the orphanage?" Yurim asked.

"That's none of your beeswax" Sinedd retorted.

"I bet your mummy and daddy thought you were too ugly" Yurim laughed.

Suddenly Sinedd was on top of her smacking at her as hard as he could

_Ooer school isn't going so well, but at least D'jok and Micro-Ice are being nice, but Yurim is a biatch! Next chappy up soon (even if no one reads this). _


	5. Chapter 5 FIGHT!

Sinedd's journey

_ZOMG FIGHT! Stupid Yurim (warra bitch) but umm yeah: _

"What on Earth!?" Mrs Unle came pounding towards the fighting children and suddenly Sinedd was being heaved off his victim.

"What happened, why were you two fighting!?" She demanded.

"She said my parents gave me away because I was ugly!" Sinedd screamed tears running down his face.

Mrs Unle stared at him momentarily confused then she turned on Yurim.

"Yurim! How **dare** you? You're going to visit the headmistress, go now!" She yelled.

Yurim left her head hanging.

Mrs Unle grabbed Sinedd and got down to eye level with him. "Now I know you were upset and rightly so, but you should never **ever** attack another pupil ok? Tell me next time"

Sinedd avoided her eyes but nodded, the hysteric tears fading to hiccupy breaths.

"Good…now do you need to go to the toilet to calm down?" Mrs Unle asked.

Sinedd shook his head and began rubbing his wrist.

"Ok, when Yurim comes back I'll put her on a different table ok? Now you go and sit back with D'jok, Micro-Ice and Carrie ok?"

Sinedd nodded and –conscious of the eyes on him- made his way back to his seat.

As Mrs Unle went back to setting up things for their first lesson, Sinedd settled back on his seat his eyes never leaving the table, he was aware of the children's eyes on him but he didn't want to register them, eventually someone spoke.

"Are you alright?"

Sinedd looked up to see Micro-Ice (who had just uttered those three words), D'jok and Carrie staring at him wide eyed.

Sinedd nodded sniffling slightly.

"Did…did your parents…die or…something?" Carrie ventured.

Again Sinedd nodded.

"Oh" Carrie said looking down at the table.

Everyone sat silent on the table as the class around them buzzed.

"Are you still playing football at break time?" D'jok asked eventually, breaking the silence.

Sinedd looked up at him and smiled. "Yes please"

After the incident the morning went without a flaw, Sinedd made a spaceship out of clay then began learning to spell proper words then it was break time.

Sinedd shuffled uncertainly over to D'jok who was standing by the door velcroing up his trainers.

"Am I still allowed to play?" He asked.

D'jok looked up and grinned. "Yeah of course why not?"

Sinedd beamed at him, outside there were ten or so children who wished to play, Sinedd noted that here too girls were playing football one of these girls was Melanie who grinned widely and rushed over.

"You playin?" She asked happily.

"Yeah" Sinedd nodded. "But…you're in a different year how can you play football with us?"

"There's only two footballs so the diferwent year's just seperwate out, the year 2's and year ones that like to play, play together and all the others play together" Melanie explained.

"Ah" Sinedd nodded again.

"Melanie get over here we're picking the teams!" Shouted a fellow year 2.

Melanie and Sinedd rushed over to the line up as D'jok and a boy Sinedd didn't know checked out the players.

D'jok looked down the line and suddenly his eyes fell on Sinedd. "I pick Sinedd" He declared pointing at his friend.

Sinedd rushed over to join D'jok.

"Then I pick Micro-Ice" the other boy said.

Micro-Ice ran and stood behind the boy, he stuck his tongue out playfully at his two friends on the opposite side.

D'jok glared at him then looked down the line again.

"Pick Melanie" Sinedd whispered in his ear.

D'jok turned to him. "How do you know Melanie?" He questioned.

"We're in the same orphanage" Sinedd responded.

"Oh ok, Melanie" D'jok said.

Melanie ran behind D'jok as well and high fived her younger best friend.

Eventually the teams were picked and Sinedd was on a five a side team, in strike with D'jok.

D'jok was squaring up for the kick against the other teams leader (whose name was Mark, Sinedd had found out).

The ball shot up into the air and D'jok won it, he passed it swiftly to Sinedd who smacked it back to him as he had ran further forward, D'jok ran onto the ball and then scored, he rushed back to his team mate and clapped him on the back.

The next time Mark got it and passed to Micro-Ice who went on to skill past D'jok, Melanie and a boy called Bean to score past their goalie (Abbie).

The next two times D'jok won it but his attempts at goal failed, Micro-Ice's however didn't and soon Mark's team were pulling away.

Sinedd knew he had to do something, so when D'jok won it and passed it to him he went on a run, skilling past all the opposition he scored.

But when he returned to his position D'jok just glared at him. "Pass next time" he said.

That's when things started to go wrong Micro-Ice had the ball and he was surging up the pitch, Sinedd ran towards him…and tackled him, two footed, Micro-Ice fell to the floor and screamed in pain, Sinedd took the ball and rushed up the pitch, it was only when he scored that he noticed everyone was either glowering at him or gathered around Micro-Ice, he made his way over.

Micro-Ice was clutching his leg and screaming in pain, tears streaming down his face.

"What the heck?! Why did you do that?" D'jok said as soon as he noticed Sinned.

"I didn't know he was hurt, I'm sorry" Sinedd said.

"You're just a weirdo freak!" D'jok yelled.

Sinned glared at him. "No I'm not!" He hissed.

"Guys, c'mon it was an accident, Sinedd apologise to Micro-Ice" Melanie said.

"Not until D'jok apologises to me!" Sinedd screeched near tears himself.

Micro-Ice limped up and made his way to the argument. "Back off from my best friend!" He shouted, pushing Sinedd away.

Sinedd pushed him back.

"Stop!" Melanie shouted before running off to find a head teacher.

D'jok pushed Sinedd and suddenly the three of them were on the floor wrestling with each other, D'jok twisted Sinedd's arm so Sinedd bit him and Micro-Ice punched him in the mouth so Sinedd kicked him.

"Hey! Stop it!"

A teacher was rushing over with Melanie to break up the fight.

Sinedd pinched and bit the two boys.

The fight was showing no signs of stopping so the teacher yanked Micro-Ice and D'jok off of Sinedd.

"Headmistress now" She said coldly.

_Ooer first school day not too good eh? _


	6. Chapter 6 Changes

Sinedd's journey

_So Sinedd got into a fight with D'jok and Micro-Ice…eek :O _

Sinedd, D'jok and Micro-Ice sat in the headmistress's office; heads down as they waited for her to arrive. Micro-Ice and D'jok were throwing dirty looks at Sinedd at regular intervals but Sinedd who was used to dirty looks just kept his head down and stared at his hands.

"Are you three the little bruisers then?"

The three boys looked up to see Ms. Darlington entering the room, she was a slim woman with a face that was aged beyond her years, dressed in a pale blue suit she stood as a threatening figure.

The woman sat with a sigh on her big chair, opposite the boys then leaned forward onto her hands.

"What happened then?" she asked.

The kids all began talking at once, Micro-Ice and D'jok pointing and shouting and Sinedd defending himself venomously.

"Stop! **Stop**!" Ms. Darlington demanded, she rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers then turned at looked pointedly at Sinedd. "I was informed that you kicked Micro-Ice during football?" She enquired.

"That's right!" Micro-Ice exclaimed nodding.

Ms. Darlington silenced Micro-Ice with an icy look then turned back to Sinedd who was furiously rubbing his wrist. "Well? I must say that this isn't a good start to your first school…Sinedd"

"I didn't kick him deliberately" Sinedd mumbled staring down at his feet.

"You didn't kick him deliberately…" Ms. Darlington repeated. "So it was an accident?"

Sinedd nodded.

"Yeah but he shouldn't have been playing so nastily in the first place!" Micro-Ice declared.

"Yeah and he never passed the ball!" D'jok added.

Sinedd looked up and glowered at D'jok who glowered right back.

"Sinedd have you apologised?" Ms. Darlington asked.

"I was gonna" Sinedd said sullenly then he looked at D'jok. "But then **he** called me a weirdo!"

Ms. Darlington sighed. "This could be easily resolved if you just all said sorry to each other"

"I'm not saying sorry first!" Sinedd shrieked.

"I'm not saying you have to!" Ms. Darlington retorted, her nerves on their last end she turned to look at D'jok. "D'jok? Could you accept the responsibility of apologising first?" she asked.

D'jok glared at the ground considering then looked at Sinedd. "I'm sorry" he said quietly before mouthing silently. "NOT REALLY!"

Micro-Ice did the same, then all of them stared at Sinedd expectantly, the small boy stared at the floor, he looked up at Ms. Darlington and the cool, liquid onyx coloured eyes that had belonged to him were gone, replaced by cold, dark eyes…icy eyes.

"I'm sorry" he hissed quietly.

"There!" Ms. Darlington exclaimed brightly. "That wasn't too hard was it? Now off you run to class!"

The three boys left the office and began making their way up the corridors to their classroom, D'jok and Micro-Ice trailed behind Sinedd talking and giggling about him.

Unbeknownst to them a tear slipped quietly out of Sinedd's new dark eyes but he wiped it away fiercely off his porcelain cheek. Clearly no weakness would be accepted here if he wanted respect. To gain respect Sinedd reasoned, he would have to be tough, like Aarch.

_Short I know sorry! It's just loads of other stories are whizzing around in my head :O _


End file.
